mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Makimachi Misao
is a fictional character in the manga and anime series Rurouni Kenshin created by Nobuhiro Watsuki. Misao appears in the story after Himura Kenshin leaves Kamiya Kaoru and his friends and goes to Kyoto alone. In the Media Blasters dub of the television series, she is known by her western order name, Misao Makimachi. Her seiyū is Tomo Sakurai and her English voice actress is Philece Sampler. Character Misao is a fairly skilled ninja/kunoichi from the Oniwabanshū clan of onmitsu (ninja) previously based in Edo. Her weapons of choice are the kunai. Misao is about sixteen years old when she is first introduced. In the work Misao is often compared to a weasel.Watsuki, Nobuhiro. "Act 67: Birth of a Small Champion." Rurouni Kenshin Volume 9. VIZ Media. 11.Watsuki, Nobuhiro. "Glossary of the Restoration." Rurouni Kenshin Volume 9. VIZ Media. 187. Creation and conception Misao was introduced because Watsuki felt that the Kyoto arc needed an extra heroine character to interact with Kenshin since Kenshin and Kaoru were separate. He created Misao to be as "bright" as possible since the story was scheduled to be "in a dark direction." Watsuki added that "It's though Yahiko + Kaoru / 2 = Misao." The author of Rurouni Kenshin gave her an association with the Oniwabanshū, stemming from the reader suggestion of an Oniwabanshū kunoichi. To prevent additional complications in the storyline, Watsuki wanted Misao as a character who would not develop romantic feelings for Kenshin. Her design originates from Nakoruru in Samurai Shodown (Samurai Spirits); according to Watsuki he received criticism for this. Watsuki believes that she is closer to Mai Shiranui and Yuri Sakazaki from another SNK "battle-game." According to Watsuki the setup of the physical design occurred very quickly as he "fussed" with an Oniwabanshū ninja outfit "a bit." Watsuki intended for Misao's face and body to resemble that of a young man. While Misao is 16, Watsuki wanted her to appear like a 13-year old. Watsuki argued with his editors about the inclusion of Misao's braid. Ultimately it was kept since it added emphasis to Misao's movements. Watsuki said that he added the cloak "just for fun." The creator of Rurouni Kenshin intended for her to have a "painful" encounter with Aoshi in the future, but that Misao would "keep going strong." Watsuki said that he enjoyed drawing Misao.Watsuki, Nobuhiro. "The Secret Life of Characters (23) Makimachi Misao," Rurouni Kenshin Volume 8. Viz Media. 146. Her family name originates from a place where Watsuki lived in Niigata. Story Background Misao is the granddaughter of the former }} of the Oniwabanshū. She was in the care of the last leader of the Oniwabanashū Shinomori Aoshi until Aoshi, Han'nya, Shikijō, Beshimi, and Hyottoko left her to Kashiwazaki Nenji, also known as Okina of the Oniwabanashū, when she was eight. She and Okina had a strong bond, though in Misao's mind, Aoshi remained the best. She also had a special affection for Han'nya, who was always the one to take care of her and taught her how to fight. When she heard that Aoshi was in Tokyo, she went to search for him and runs into Himura Kenshin on the way back to Kyoto. Kyoto Arc While resting in a forest on the way to Kyoto to defeat Shishio Makoto, Kenshin notices a teenaged girl, Misao, defeat four bandits and take their goods. He interrupts her midway through the altercation, but she views him as a bum. She determines to take his sword but Kenshin easily avoids her attacks. She and Kenshin then begin traveling to Kyoto together. They stop near Shingetsu Village, where they meet a young boy. He tells them that his village is under control of Shishio Makoto. Misao and Kenshin, later accompanied by Saitō Hajime, free the village. As the story progresses Misao, who has become rather attached to Kenshin, becomes angry at him for not depending on anyone else. After Kenshin leaves, Misao meets Kamiya Kaoru and Myōjin Yahiko when she recognizes a picture of Kenshin posted on the wall of a restaurant called Shirobeko (in the anime Misao runs into Yahiko while she is chasing after Kenshin). Misao takes Kaoru and Yahiko to Kenshin at his Master's home. On the way back, Yahiko remembers that he forgot to warn Kenshin about Aoshi, who he had seen in Kyoto a few days before, and says it out loud. Misao hears this and demands to know about Aoshi; Kaoru complies, grateful for the chance to see Kenshin again. Misao is shocked at the news of Han'nya's and the others' deaths, and she runs back to Aoi-Ya for clarification from Okina. Misao discovers that Okina went to fight Aoshi, and leaves immediately. She arrives too late to stop the fight and finds Okina barely alive and Aoshi declaring he never wishes to see Misao again. Misao is given a letter written by Okina in case he was to die, telling her that she should forget about the Oniwabanshū and lead a normal life. While she has difficulty accepting Aoshi is the one who attempted to kill Okina, she becomes determined to prevent Aoshi. She declares herself the new Okashira of the Oniwabanashū and refuses to recognize Aoshi as the clan's head any longer. Misao becomes close friends with Kenshin, Kaoru, and Yahiko and helps them fight the agents of Shishio Makoto. Before leaving for the final battle with Shishio, Kenshin promises Misao that he will bring Aoshi back home to Aoi-Ya, because he does not believe that Aoshi has lost himself completely. Misao is overwhelmed with this knowledge and cannot stop her own tears, especially because just before Kenshin made his statement, Okina had asked him to kill Aoshi. During the fight with members of the Ten Swords (Juppongatana) outside Aoi-Ya, Misao is knocked unconscious after fully receiving a hit from Honjō Kamatari's weapon. Han'nya appears before her in a dream and tells her that Kenshin has kept his promise and is bringing Aoshi back. She wakes up and helps Kaoru defeat Kamatari. Misao also knocks Kamatari out when he attempts to kill himself to atone for his defeat; she says she cannot truly understand the feelings of a homosexual man, but was touched by his loyalty to Shishio. After all of the Ten Swords present are defeated (save Iwanbō, who is too stupid to do anything and ends up fleeing), Misao and the others are attacked by "Destroying Yang" Fuji, a giant who is with the Ten Swords. They are saved by Hiko Seijūrō, and wait for Kenshin, Sanosuke, Saitō, and Aoshi to return. Kenshin stays in Kyoto for about another month, but decides to finally leave with Kaoru. Misao is sorely disappointed when her new friends decide to return to Tokyo, though Kenshin attempts to cheer her up by assigning her to get Aoshi to smile. Her attempts at comedy have little effect on Aoshi, though she does not have any intention of giving up. Revenge Arc Misao later returns in the Jinchū arc of the story (along with Aoshi) when Kaoru writes her letter asking Misao to deliver the diary of the late Yukishiro Tomoe to Tokyo before her brother Yukishiro Enishi can exact Jinchū (translated Man's Judgment, refers revenge justified on Heaven's lack of intervention upon those who have wronged) on Kenshin. However, she arrives with the diary too late as Enishi has completed his jinchu. Kaoru is dead and Kenshin has fallen into a state of depression and exhaustion. She and Yahiko swear to find Enishi, make him read Tomoe's diary and force him down onto his knees and beg for forgiveness before Kaoru's grave. The two, after Sagara Sanosuke, attempt to bring Kenshin's spirit back, with Misao shouting for him to avenge Kaoru. When the two realize their efforts are useless, they leave him in the Fallen Village. After Aoshi deduces that Kaoru is not dead and that the body buried was an elaborate doll (one that fooled even Takani Megumi's medical expertise due to the caliber of the design and her emotional state during the examination of the body), Misao and Yahiko begin a somewhat rash search to find Kaoru. They go to Saito and make a deal with him, letting them search for Kaoru. Misao spends much of her time either at the Kamiya Dojo waiting for Aoshi or at Takani Megumi's clinic after the futile search for Kaoru, which included a lot of running around. After Kenshin finds his purpose and leaves the Fallen Village and his living hell, Misao joins Kenshin and his friends as he travels to Enishi's island, where Kaoru is being held. She (with some guidance from Aoshi) sets off the bombs in the water surrounding the island, allowing the group to land on the shore. After Enishi is defeated, and after Kenshin's fight with Saito is "settled", Aoshi decides to head back to Kyoto. Misao realizes Aoshi wants to leave so early because he wants to rebury Han'nya and the others in a "place with more sunlight", supposedly in Kyoto. Misao is now happy to go home with "everyone", and Aoshi finally smiles, although Misao doesn't see it. In a bonus comic in Kenshin Kaden, Aoshi and Misao again attend the picnic where everyone (save Sanosuke, who sends a letter, and Saitō, who is on assignment in Hokkaidō) is reunited. Reception Watsuki stated that he received negative feedback letters regarding Misao and received some positive feedback letters "in response."Watsuki, Nobuhiro. "Act 83: Hiko Seijūrō," Rurouni Kenshin Volume 10. Viz Media. 155. References Category:Fictional ninja Category:Rurouni Kenshin characters es:Makimachi Misao fr:Misao Makimachi it:Misao Makimachi ja:るろうに剣心 -明治剣客浪漫譚-の登場人物一覧 vi:Makimachi Misao